Naked Sleepwalking
by Wolflover007
Summary: Sleeping naked has its disadvantages


Response to FWR (Frequently Written Reviews): No I didn't mess up the names at the kissing part. Yes I did it on purpose. It is not meant to be sexual.

* * *

Maura's house was quiet as the girls had settled down for bed. Maura had hosted an all-girls sleepover with Jane, Hope, Cailin, Angela and Constance.

They had all hung out and watched movies. Cailin and Jane had tortured poor bass and Maura threw pillows at them. The three mothers watched from the island and sipped quietly at their wine.

Maura pinned Cailin to the ground and wrestled her as a joke. The other four bet on who would win. The "fight" went on for half an hour but Cailin became too tired to continue. Then they had all gone to bed.

* * *

It was a blizzard in Boston and the thermometer read -5 degrees. Everyone tried to get warm in their rooms but couldn't. Jane and Cailin awoke and began to look for Maura.

"It's cold as the artic." Jane said.

"Yeah…it...It's freezing." Cailin said.

They both wondered into the living room and saw that the fire place was dead. It was usually used to heat the entire house. All that remained were cold coals and dusty ashes.

The pair looked at each other and then heard a light snore. They looked onto the couch and there sleeping peacefully was Maura. She was sleeping on her side in a ball as she mumbled things under her breath.

Neither of them wanted to wake Maura but only she knew where the wood was to the fireplace.

"Maura? Hey Maura…" Jane said while poking her.

Maura didn't wake up.

"She's out cold." Cailin observed.

"Yeah." Jane said.

The pair decided to let Maura sleep and grabbed more blankets. They then returned to their rooms.

* * *

An Hour Later

Hope wandered into the kitchen to get water. She grabbed a glass and then began filling it. She glanced into the living room and set her glass down. She gasped at what she saw.

Maura walked around the living room in a haze. She reaching for something although Hope couldn't see who or what it was. The most unusual thing was that Maura was completely naked.

"Maura honey?"

Maura didn't respond. Hope moved closer to see Maura had her eyes closed.

Maura was sleepwalking.

Hope smirked and led Maura back to the couch. She was careful not to wake her for she didn't want to scare Maura. She laid Maura down and stayed for a few minutes to make sure she was ok. Once she was sure that Maura was ok she returned to her bed.

* * *

5:00am

Angela woke up and wondered into the kitchen. She felt a huge draft but saw that the fire place was relit. She wondered to see where the draft was coming from. She saw that the door was open. She was confused and went to close it when she saw a figure outside.

She turned on the outside light and looked closer. She gasped at what she saw. Maura was face down in the snow. Angela ran to get her things and wake Hope up.

Hope and Angela ran outside to pick Maura up. Once they got closer they realized Maura was naked and was at some point carrying wood.

Hope took out a thermometer and looked at Angela.

"You may not want to watch this part." Hope said putting lube on the thermometer.

Angela turned and closed her eyes. She knew what was happening but couldn't bring herself to watch. She heard a beep but still didn't turn around.

"28." Hope said.

* * *

The two of them carried Maura inside where Cailin, Jane and Constance waited. The noise had woken them up. Hope put Maura on the floor and covered her with blankets and slowly warmed her up.

"Maura?" Jane said.

Jane knelled to Maura and shook Maura.

"Jane don't do that!" Hope yelled.

"Well wake her up." Jane said.

"She has hypothermia you can't be aggressive. She has to warm up." Hope said.

"Was she sleep walking again?" Constance asked.

"She was earlier." Hope said confused.

"Ah She always did that as a kid. She usually ended up getting hurt. The docs put her on medicine but lately it hasn't helped." Constance explained.

Jane backed off and let Hope examine her. Maura was cold but there was no significant damage. Cailin grabbed her another thermometer and Hope repeated the process from before. The other four turned away although Cailin originally tried to look but couldn't.

"37." Hope said as she removed the thermometer.

She put Maura on her back and listen to her breathing. She was impressed that Maura didn't wake up. For even with lube a rectal reading hurt some. She sighed as she grabbed Maura med kit and pulled out one of the syringes Maura used on herself sometimes.

"Maura usually injects the medicine to prevent her from waking up." Constance said.

"What does she inject?" Hope asked.

"Not sure but its really strong."

She saw that one of the syringes had liquid Valium in it. She knew it was dangerous to sedate Maura. However, she didn't want Maura waking up again tonight and injected the syringe. It might be against medical ethics but it will help her daughter. The other women gasped and Maura trembled some. Then she passed out again. Cailin checked Maura's breathing. It was a little slow so Hope checked again.

The woman heard a loud noise and glanced around. They heard the noise again and looked down.

Maura was snoring…

Loudly.

Jane smirked, Angela chuckled and Hope shook her head. Jane put a pillow under Maura's head and returned to sleep.

Angela looked at hope and Hope nodded. The two of them left Maura on the floor and went back to sleep.

Cailin laid on top of Maura for a moment then kissed her lips. More of a peck than a deep kiss but if Maura were awake, she would cuddle her sister and cling to her deeply. It seemed weird but then again Maura was always a little weird. Right now however Maura didn't respond.

"You're a real pain in the ass sometimes." She whispered.

She then got up and went back to her room.

The house was much warmer as Maura laid in front of the crackling fire. The wood she was carrying long forgotten. The house remained quiet until the woman woke up later that afternoon.

FIN


End file.
